


Completely Feral

by SepticAce



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealousy, Multi, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: This came from the title prompt "completely feral"I started this without a real direction except “jealous Geralt goes feral” and it was an interesting challenge to flesh that out on the fly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Kudos: 28





	Completely Feral

There’s two things that led to Geralt all but dragging you into your bedroom that day. One of them is that he had been gone for a few weeks off on a hunt and he missed you. He hates being apart from you for such long stretches of time, despite knowing full well that you can handle yourself. He misses your touch, your warmth, your love when he’s gone. And he misses watching you. Whether you’re working or reading or relaxing he doesn’t care, he just enjoys watching you. Taking in your presence and seeing how intimidated most men were by it. You’ve pulled many a smirk from his lips by shutting down unwanted advances in mere seconds. The unfortunate chap usually running rom the vicinity with his tail tucked.

And this is the second thing that led to you being pulled by your arm up the stairs and through the door and into his body. When Geralt returned, you were busy tending to your horse, having just come back from a ride. A ride you clearly hadn’t taken alone if the guy grooming his horse beside you was anything to go by. Geralt could see the two of you from quite a while away, across the field, but Roach was tired from travelling through the night and so he let her slowly trot towards his homestead rather than giving in to his desire and rushing.

Geralt learned a long time ago that he needn’t be jealous with you. He learned he could trust you and that you would always be his. Exclusively. Yet seeing you with this stranger right after he’d been gone for so long sparked that old familiar fire in him. The closer he got, the more he could see that the stranger clearly fancied you. Your laugher drifted over to him when you released the horses onto the field. And it is not the stranger’s hand on your shoulder that pushes Geralt over the edge. No, it’s the fact that you don’t recoil and push it off. It’s the way you just continue laughing at something he said. Geralt kicks Roach into a last gallop, suddenly no longer able to restrain himself.

You turn at the thunder of hooves behind you, the biggest grin forming on your face when you recognise your lover. The man beside you, he was a good fellow, new in town so you’d gone on a couple of rides together to show him around. And apparently, he was completely oblivious to the fact that you were spoken for. And you had been until now oblivious to the fact that he was flirting with you. Realisation struck you when he stepped up to you and put a hand around your waist looking at the oncoming rider.

You didn’t get time to twist out of his embrace, because next thing you know, Geralt has jumped off Roach and pushed him aside.

“Geralt!” you exclaim surprised, but that’s as far as you get before his lips crash onto yours, one hand on your neck and the other around your waist, pulling you impossibly close to his body. You instinctively meld into him, Geralt moving his lips down your jaw, peppering kisses down to your neck. You let out an uncontrolled moan when he bites into the soft skin.

“Ahem.” Your riding companion cleared his throat, which brings you momentarily back to earth. You let go of Geralt, pushing off him and straightening yourself.

“Right, I should probably introduce you two. Geralt, this is-“

“I don’t care!” Geralt’s voice is more a growl than anything else. He shoots the stranger a menacing glare.

“You should probably leave.” You say, giving the guy an apologetic look, but he doesn’t seem to understand.

“Will you be al-“ That’s as far as he gets before Geralt cuts him off.

“She’s mine! Now scram.” A shiver runs down your back at the threat in his voice. You trust him, but when his voice gets like this it strikes a little fear even into you. It speaks for the stranger’s courage that he doesn’t immediately drop everything and run.

“I do think, sir, that Y/N and I have spent some amiable time together over the past weeks while I have not seen you at all since coming here. Who are you to her?” You’re impressed, there’s only a small quiver in his voice.

You can feel Geralt seething behind you, he’s probably clenching his jaw in order to not tear into this guy right here and now you think.

“Listen, Ben, I don’t know what you thought, but we were only ever going to be friends. I’ve been off the market for a long time. I thought you knew. And you really should leave now, for your own good.” You nod towards the road back to Ben’s place, but don’t get to see whether or not he actually leaves because the next moment Geralt grabs your arms and drags you into the house.

Up in the bedroom, Geralt pulls you into him again, enveloping you in a passionate kiss while his hands roam over your body to free you from your clothes.

“What’s gotten into you?” you ask, panting, when the White Wolf pushes your naked body onto the bed. You watch him get out of his shirt and trousers, feasting your eyes on the body you had missed more than anything over the past weeks.

“You.” Geralt growls in response, caging you under him. “You need to remember you’re mine.” He kisses you again, one hand groping your heaving breasts. Your hands roam his back, clawing and scratching and trying to pull him closer. Geralt’s hand moves down your body, leaving a burning trail on your skin. He swallows your moan when two of his thick fingers enter you.

“I’ll never leave you for so long again.” He growls into your ear. “Not if it makes you forget that it’s only me who gets to make you feel like this.”

Whines and whimpers escape your lips as he speeds up his pace. Your hips move back against his hand in a frantic rhythm.

“Geralt.” You gasp out when he adds another finger. He’s hovering above you still, his eyes drinking in the sight of you, your panting form, blissed out on his fingers, god you drive him to madness.

“You make me go feral, pet” he growls, before withdrawing his fingers from your pussy. You let out a sound so sweet and needy, it makes Geralt lose the last ounce of control.

“Completely.” He enters you in one stroke. “Fucking.” He draws out to leave just the tip in. “Feral.” And with that he starts a punishing space, ramming into you. You dig your fingers into his forearms, letting out moans and yelps with each thrust.

“Geralt, I need to-“ you scream at one specifically aimed thrust, looking up at your lover with begging eyes, hoping he understands. And he does, one of his hands moves between you and rubs circles on your clit. They match the rhythm of his hips perfectly and within seconds, your release crashes over you like a drowning wave. Your back arches and your toes curl and your eyes squeeze shut so so tightly. Moments later, the hips pounding into you stutter and Geralt’s release washes into you.

He collapses onto you, still slightly panting and trapping you under his bodyweight. 


End file.
